To Love Again
by nschro3
Summary: When Gale breaks Katniss' heart, she turns to Peeta.  At the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta is reaped.  What happens when Katniss is forced to watch her love fight for his life? Will she turn back to the man who unintentionally broke her heart or fight for the one who put it back together? Love triangle between Gale, Katniss, and Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 17 years old. I'm in love with my best friend Gale Hawthorne. Gale used to be in love with me. Now he is not, and he never will be again..  
>Broken. That's the word that can best describe me. Not fierce, instinctive, or independent. At least not anymore. Those were all taken from me the day I gave my heart to Gale Hawthorne, the one person I could trust more than anyone in the world. Now, I'm Katniss Everdeen, an empty shell of the person I used to be.<br>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
>The world I come from is untrusting and cold. There is very little to smile about and when you find some happiness in such a dark place, you do all you can to hold onto it. The light in such a lonely place was my best friend Gale. It used to be my father until he was taken away from me in a coal-mining accident. I thought I would never be able to get past that moment, that is until Gale came along..<br>_The grass silently smooths down as I cross the field in search of my next game. Standing here under the bright sun brings some warmth to my ever-cooling heart. Here I can pretend. I can pretend that there isn't anything out in the world to hurt me, to be taken away from me. Here, I'm the one with the upper-hand. The one who gets to call the shots. I'm the one who gets to decide between life and death. And right now, I choose death. I raise my bow and aim towards the rabbit that crossing the plain, I pull back to release when I hear some rustling behind me. I quickly turn my head and aim towards my new target. Right as I was about to release, something inside of me tells me to stop. I look closer to not find an animal but a boy. Actually, boy isn't an accurate term, I find a He looks to be rather tall and built. He cocks an eye at me and starts to walk closer. I'm so consumed by his presence that I forget any type of self-defense. I just stare. He then begins to speak with a voice as smooth as velvet. It wasn't until he towers over me and repeats the question that I remember where I am and what I'm doing. I look into his beautiful grey eyes and try and focus on what he is asking me. Finally I realize that he's asking me what I'm doing. I try and gather my thoughts and after what seems like forever am able to answer with one word, "hunting." He then laughs, the sound is sweeter than any music I have ever heard. He then asks if he can join and I know now that I would never be able to say no to this boy._  
>From that day on, Gale and I hunted everyday. It turns out that his father had died in the same accident that mine had and hunting was a way that he could provide for his family. Gale was the first person to make me smile after my father died. He had such an aura about him that you couldn't help but be happy when he was around. I don't know how, but he said that I provided the same thing for him. By giving him a place to escape, I gave him the courage to carry on for his family. Together, it looked like we could maybe build each other back up into the people we used to be..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews! This is my first shot at fan fiction so any type of reviews are more than welcome! I myself am torn between Team Peeta and Team Gale, so I'll need your guys' help and comments to see where this story will go. Also, I'm thinking about putting some of these next chapters in Gale's point of view and in the future Peeta's point of view. Is that a good idea or should I just stick with Katniss? Let me know!**

**Finally, the italicized writing is flashbacks. I'm sure you all know, but I just wanted to clarify! Thanks and happy reading! :) **

Chapter 2: The Other

Soon after becoming friends, Gale and I told each other everything. I had never been able to open up to someone like that. I told him of how I never wanted to get married or have kids, because I wouldn't want them to have to suffer like we do. Which was the exact opposite of his thinking. I never told him how he was the only person who would make me question my stance on marriage and kids. He also would tell me about the girl that he liked. I could never help but get insanely jealous every time he mentioned her..

_"Hey Catnip", before I have time to react to his greeting, I can feel his strong arms wrap around me and pin me to the ground. He always takes my breath away, figuratively and literally. Once I can finally speak again, I return his greeting with a simple "Hello."_

_"Do you remember that girl I keep telling you about?"_

_"How could I forget?" I coolly respond. _

_The only reaction he had was to smile and roll his eyes at me, "I don't know what to do anymore! The more I am with her, the harder I keep falling for her. She is so brave, strong, independent, and fierce. Sometimes how I feel about her all but consumes me. She completely captivates anyone that looks her way and I can't help but feel jealous of any boy that she even glances at. "_

_Little does Gale know, but every word that comes out of his mouth makes me hate this girl with every fiber of my being. How can I even begin to compete with her? All Gale sees when he looks at me is his hunting partner, just another guy. Can't he see that I am completely fascinated by him? That a smile from him can bring me from the darkness that all but consumed me after my father died? Before I start to cry, I escape my own thoughts and begin listening to what he has to say again. It's funny that he doesn't even notice that I wasn't paying the slightest attention as he keeps going on. _

_"It's a rare sight to hear her laugh, but when she does, God all I want to do is to find a way to keep that joyous noise coming from her. I want to bring her to the ground and tickle her until she can't breathe or laugh anymore. Then finally, when I can't stand it anymore, I'll hover myself above her and just stare into her gorgeous gray eyes. I'll glance down at her lips, where I can see them part and feel her glorious breath on my face. I'll memorize that moment so whenever I'm away from her, I can close my eyes and remember the most perfect moment of my life. Then I'll put my lips just close enough where she can't feel them yet and whisper my feelings for her, so she won't just hear them, but she'll feel them as well. Finally, I'll capture her mouth. It'll be a slow first kiss, my lips moving over hers, my tongue engaging with hers in a slow dance. I want to memorize her and know what it's like to taste love. Do you know what Katniss? It doesn't matter if she doesn't feel the way that I do, because I will have already experienced the greatest moment of my life. I will have kissed the girl of my dreams."_

_It wasn't until he said my name that he broke me from my reverie. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw his eyes boring into my own. The whole time I imagined that it was me that he wanted, that he loved. I couldn't help but wet my lips before I spoke to him, "Gale" damn, I hope he didn't notice the breathless quality to my voice, "that girl would be a fool if she turned down someone like you." Oh God, this is getting too serious. "Besides, if she doesn't, you could always trap her with one of your snares." I wink at him and run towards one that has captured a nice rabbit. _

_Behind me I can hear Gale sigh, "I suppose Catnip, I suppose."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Each day we went hunting, Gale would tell me a new thing that he loved about this mystery girl. I never knew why he wouldn't tell me her name, but I hoped it wasn't because he thought I'd send an arrow through her the next time I saw her. If he thought that I was jealous, than all of my effort of hiding my feelings would have been futile. I would never be able to show my face to him ever again. You know what though, I would have rather gone into hiding than Gale know that I liked him. It would have changed the whole dynamic of our relationship. However, whether I liked it or not, the day where our friendship would deteriorate was on the horizon.

_I paced back and forth across the meadow. I could tell that fall was about to make its presence. The leaves were starting to gradually turn and the cool, brisk air was starting to fill my nostrils. I focused on breathing that air in and out as I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. Today was the day that I was going to tell Gale how I felt. Everyday seeing him smile at other girls and hear him almost purr their names was like having a part of me die. How dare those girls even look at him? He was mine. I helped restore him after his father died, just like he did me. We both have a part of each other and what do those girls have? Great legs and a nice smile. And beautiful hair, eyes, nails, nose.. How can I even compete? No, I can't tell Gale how I feel. I'll just have to look the other way at school. I'll just have to look the other way anytime he even talks to me. I have to stop myself from falling even harder than I already have._

_I didn't have a lot of time to really sort out what I was going to do about my feelings before I felt myself falling to the ground. Before I can even scream, I see Gale laying beside me. The butterflies in my stomach roll and begin to fill my entire being. I stare into his eyes and wonder how there could be anything so perfect. How was I lucky enough to even be in his presence, to know his secrets? This is it. Looking at his flawless feature, I can't keep this love bottled up any longer. I stare at him getting ready to tell him how I feel and say goodbye. I wouldn't be able to be his friend after this next moment. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and gather the courage to say out loud what has been in my heart for so long. I open my eyes and begin to speak when Gale interrupts me._

_"So Katniss, I have finally made a decision." He looks me dead in the eye and waits for me to respond._

_"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance. Have you ever thought about approaching me normal for once?" I'm surprised at how casual I sound, despite the inner turmoil I'm currently facing._

_"Well I could, but where's the fun in that?" He winks at me and I swear my heart stops, "but aren't you the least bit curious as to what I made a decisions about?"_

_"Let me guess, you've finally decided that you're not going to make me be the one to always catch the big game? Well let me say, I'm glad, it's about time you start to carry your weight in this partnership." I nudge him and flash him the brightest smile I could muster._

_"Excuse me Catnip, but who's snare caught 3/4 of our game the other day?" He then folded his arms and huffed. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so innocent. It was easier to handle this Gale, the one who acted like a boy, than the man I am usually around. With this less mature Gale, I could think. I could breathe. However, the moment isn't long lived because the next thing I know, I'm being wrestled to the ground. I can't help but squeal as he lays on top of me tickling and poking me. I put my hands on my chest in order to tell him to stop, when all of a sudden they freeze. He's so close to me that I'm paralyzed. I can't move an inch. The only thing I can do is look into those beautiful eyes and try to read what is going on in his head. _

_He continues to look at me as if he's trying to read what is going on inside of my head too. I then see him glance at my lips and wet his own in the process. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He's figured out that I liked him. He's toying with me for making that hunting comment. This is unfair. I need to make him stop because anymore of this and I won't be able to go back. I can't let him use my feelings to get back at me for some comment I didn't mean. I gather all of my strength and finally speak, "That was pretty convincing. When you finally get the guts to tell that girl how you feel, that should work pretty good. I might not tackle her so hard though, not all girls can handle that." I laughed. I looked at him waiting for him to laugh with me, but he didn't. He just kept staring at me. I've never seen him hold himself of rigid. Even when we're hunting, he always looks at ease. This is definitely a new side of Gale that I've never seen and I'm not quite sure what is going on. Before I can say anything else, he leans in even closer and he's right above my lips. _

_"Can't you see Katniss?" He groans and looks at me for a response._

_"See what? That my best friend is keeping me held captive while there is a lot of hunting that needs to be done?" I need to keep joking. I can't let myself give into this feeling that is going on inside of me. _

_He leans down right next to my ear and purrs "That it's you. It's always been you." He then lets out a caressing breath along my jawline as he come back to my lips. "You're the girl I've been talking about. You're the center of my world. Every thought, every word, every action is centered around you. I lay in bed at night and dream that my arms are wrapped around you and your lips are mine. My world is only bright when you are in my sight and it's cold and lonely when you are not. I've never felt such joy before I met you, which is a miracle because I thought I would never be happy again after my father died. Katniss, I need you. I want you. I love you. I'm hopelessly, truly, and deeply in love with you."_

_Before I can even register what has come out of his mouth, his lips are crashing against mine. I lean up and meet his kisses eagerly with some of my own. Gale's free hand went to the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. I wasn't sure of what was going on, but I know that I wasn't going to be the first one to break this kiss. Gale's hand went from the back of my head and began to trail down my neck to my collarbone. His lips followed the line drawn by his fingers and I couldn't help the slight moan that he elicited from me. He growled and feverishly met my lips with his own. When he finally released my lips to gather a breath, I whispered the words that have been waiting to be on my lips for so long, "I love you too Gale." He was frozen as if he wasn't expecting my proclamation. How could he not know that I have been in love with him? So to show him, I pushed him over and rolled on top of him and began to kiss him again._

From that moment on, Gale and I were inseparable. We were often scolded at our frequent displays of affection at school and at home. We were two people in love and no one could break us. At least, that's what I thought..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Peeta lovers, hopefully you've stuck with me! I promise, he will be making an appearance shortly! As always, comments and reviews are wanted!**

Chapter 4

Everything was going great between Gale and I. I was even beginning to really contemplate getting married and having kids. It was a thought that had been rolling around in my head, but I was finally ready to voice out loud to Gale. He had been talking about it for awhile and was trying hard to convince me that we should. I wanted it to be a special occasion when I told him my new revelation, so I told him that he should meet me out in the meadow before dusk, but to clean up and look nice. Later that day, I then headed into town to get the materials I needed..

_I had everything all planned out about how I was going to tell Gale tonight. I was going to make a nice meal and have it laid out right where we first told each other our feelings. After a few shared kisses, I would look him right in those beautiful grey eyes and tell him that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him. _

_I was in a dazed state as a turned the corner towards the Hob. From where I was standing all I could see was two people standing uncomfortably close. As I walked towards them, I realized I knew exactly who the girl was. Delly from school, I wondered who she was with when I saw her turn him as she stood on her tiptoes. She pulled him down and began to kiss him. My heart dropped. I stood there frozen until they both looked up at me. I hadn't realized it but I choked out a sob. Delly looked at me with a smile but Gale stood frozen. I turned and ran away, but I could hear him begin to chase after me. I couldn't believe it. He said he loved me, he wanted to be with me. He made me __**believe **__it. How could he do that to me? He knew how bad I had been when he first found me. What kind of sick, twisted game was he playing. To build me back up just to bury me further than I had been when he met me. I ran until I couldn't run any further. My legs buckled and I sank to the ground and cried until I couldn't cry anymore._

That happened over 6 months ago. Not a day goes by that I don't curse his name. The wound he opened is one that I don't think can heal. I haven't even spoke to him since that day. I shut him out of my life completely. He still comes by everyday and leaves a flower by my door. He tries to stop me in the town square, but my friend Madge steps in before he can even say anything. I walk down the street and look at Delly. She really is beautiful. Her smile would make any boy do a double take. I don't blame Gale for not being able to resist the temptation. Delly and I aren't even in the same league. She is from town, whereas I'm from the seam. Her parents own a shoe store whereas I have a dead father and an absent mother. Of course he would choose her. Right as I walk by her, I see Gale coming down the street. She turns and runs towards him. I can't handle this sight, not again. So I run. I run into the nearest building, open the door and collapse. However, I don't hit the ground. Instead I feel two big arms envelop me and hold me close as the tears I have kept in for so long roll down my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peeta P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it when I saw her burst through the door. Her name escaped my lips in a whisper and I just stared at the broken girl that has consumed my thoughts ever since I met her years ago. The sorrow in her eyes was unmistakable as she collapsed to the ground. Before I could even contemplate my actions, I grabbed her and held her in my arms. I sank to the floor with her and just held her tight.

I know that this sight was probably scaring away customers, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the girl that was in my arms. I have dreamed of this moment for as long as I can remember. To feel her chest rise and fall against my arms, to have the scent of her hair fill my nostrils, to have her skin just mere inches from my lips. However, in every one of my dreams she was never crying. She never was so broken down that she would collapse in the middle of my parent's shop. There has only been one time where I've seen her like this..

_The rain was soothing as it dripped down the window I was looking out. It was easy to get lost in my thoughts when doing something as monotonous as kneading bread. As always, I was thinking of Katniss. The way her brown hair flowed along her back, the way her rare smile lit up a room, the way my heart stopped the second her big, gray eyes locked on mine. As I continue to look outside, I'm amazed at how well my imagination has portrayed her. One would think that Katniss was actually standing outside my window. _

_I was broken out of my trance at the sight of my mother running outside screaming. I realized that she was going after a real live Katniss shooing her away. I could tell how hungry Katniss looked, so I did the unthinkable. I dropped two loaves of bread into the fire. My mother walked back inside to find me digging the bread out of the flames that had engulfed them. She began to yell at me and forced me to hold the burning loaves in my hand. Kicking me out the door she had me go feed those loaves to the pigs. For once, I was happy for my mother to give me such a demand. This gave me the perfect opportunity to help the girl that I loved. I walked solemnly out the door and headed right towards Katniss. I glanced backwards to see if my mother was watching, but luckily she was occupied with a customer. I quickly tossed her the two loaves of bread and towards the house, but before I made it in the door, I glanced back to see that she was already gone._

I sit there absent-mindedly stroking her hair while I think back to that day. I don't have much time to really think more of it when she turns around and looks at me. I can see the shock register in her face when she realizes who had been holding her this whole time. It's quite comical really, the way her big eyes pop out of her head, the gasp that comes out of her little lips. Unfortunately as fast as she fell into my arms, she was escaping them. It took all of my strength not to grab her and pull her back into my lap. I had never been so content as I was when she was in my arms. By the time I noticed the coolness that her disappearance left behind, she was gone and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katniss P.O.V.

Was there anywhere I could be that I could be alone? After realizing who was comforting me, I did what I do best, I ran. I didn't thank him for helping me. I didn't even say anything. I just ran. Now I am even more indebted to him. Damn. Damn him, damn Gale, damn _everything_.

I solemnly walked across the streets of District 12 and kicked anything I could find. I mumbled my greetings to those who walked by, but never made eye contact. Before I knew where I was at, I heard the whirring of the electric fence that Gale and I would cross under. _Gale_. Even just thinking of his named caused such a pain in my chest. What happened to the strong Katniss that didn't let anything or anyone rule her life? The one who lived by her own rules and took it upon herself to take care of others. Now here I am, heartbroken and relying on old schoolmates to comfort me in their arms.

I think back to those few minutes I lay there in Peeta's arms. Its funny. I didn't even know who was holding me and yet it felt as if I was home. As if it were a place that I have always belonged. I've always noticed Peeta, but I've never have known what to say to him. The boy was beaten for burning bread for me and all I can do is give him a nod of my head when I walk by him. What kind of person am I?

I straightened up from the cold ground I was sitting on and walked back towards the Bread shop that I came from. I looked up at the sky and realized how much of the day I've wasted and I frown. I should really get back to the house to my mother and Prim, but there is one thing that I need to get done.

I blew out a ragged breath and readied myself for what I was about to do. Before I knew what I was doing, the bell rang loudly for all to hear in the Bakery. The customers inside all focused on me and I closed my eyes. Their thoughts about me were residing in my head, but I pushed them back and continued on my way towards the front counter. Mr. Mellark looked at me and gave a faint smile. I'm almost positive that he thinks that I'm out of my mind. However, he turns and floats back towards the kitchen. For a baker, he sure has an elegant walk. As I'm distracted by thinking of how he learned to walk like that, I feel an all too familiar presence at my side. I look down at the burnt and scuffed shoes that are dawned on his feet. Definitely one of a baker, or a son of a baker. I finally drag my eyes up his body and notice Peeta for the man he truly is. His firm, muscular calves prove that he's on his feet all day. His lean, long torso and broad, muscular shoulders show that he can carry a heavy load. Finally, my eyes rest on his head. His blonde hair suits him and he has deep, blue eyes. A color that is rare to District 12. How have I never given him the time of day? Before I can contemplate this turn of events anymore, he greets me with a simple "Hello."

Even his voice is attractive. It's not as smooth as Gale's, but it has a rough yet calming tone to it. I just stare at him with my mouth hung open as the words are lost on my lips. He smiles and grabs my hand and walks me towards his house. The instant his fingers curl around mine, I get goosebumps that run up and down my arms. What is happening to me?

We slowly walk up the stairs that lead to the door of his house. He opens it for me and places his hand at the small of my back. I try to keep my composure and not think about the warm hand that is keeping me steady. I didn't notice how weak my knees were as I took my next step. It made me wonder if it was because of him or all of the running I've done today.

Finally, we walked into his living room. It's a lot more spacious than mine is, but I suppose that's what you get when you have a bigger family. Especially when it is full of muscular men like his is. We sit on his couch and he turns to face me. It's weird, I've known of him for so long, but I don't actually know him. Yet I let him comfort me and lead me into his home. Our relationship has taken a huge step today to say the least.

I finally blow out a breath and say "Hey."

_"Hey?"_ After all this boy does for me, the only thing I can say is "hey"? This is unbelievable.

"So about earlier.." he trails off as if he's not sure if it's a good thing to bring up.

I glance at him and just mutter "yeah." Why can't I talk to him? I'm trying to decide whether or not to tell him what is going on when he tells me "You know you don't have to tell me what's going on. I'm here for whatever you need. Even if it is just to hold you while you cry."

I just look at him and blink. He's willing to hold me and comfort me without even knowing me? I'm not really even sure what I'm supposed to say. What comes out of my mouth next is definitely not what I was planning on saying.

"Peeta. I'm a mess. I'm a complete and utter mess. Everywhere I turn just brings back a memory that makes me break down. I look at the Justice Building and I see my father's memorial all over again, I look at the Hob and think of all of the times I've had to provide for my family, I look at the corner by the town square and see.." I'm consumed by sobs at this point in time and can't continue my sentence. Peeta gathers me in his strong arms and just holds me. He strokes my hair and leans forward to kiss my forehead. I look up at him and find it in me to continue. "I see the place where Delly kissed Gale. The boy who I finally opened up to and let myself love. Peeta I planned on never loving anyone. Love only causes pain and sorrow. What kind of person would want to put themselves through that and bring children into the world we live in? That day I lost my best friend. I lost myself."

Throughout my revelation I felt Peeta stiffen at my words. What did I say that made him tense like that? I was about to ask him when he began to stroke my hair again and relax. He managed to whisper that he was sorry. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't be there for you like I would have like to been. To be the friend that you have so badly needed."

His words touch me. I have needed a friend. The question is, am I willing to let him in? To open myself back up to someone? I know that I would never let myself come to love him like I did Gale. I have reached my quota for that type of pain. Maybe, I can let him be there for me to talk to. I mean if he wants to be friends that's the least I can do for him, right? I already owe him so much. So I gather all of my courage and calmly tell him "I'd like for us to be friends Peeta."

With that, I am rewarded with a brilliant smile that instantly warms my soul.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for you follows and comments! This chapter is pretty short and kind of a repeat, but I thought I should make note on what is going on inside Peeta's head. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with this story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me hear them!**

Chapter 7

Peeta P.O.V.

I sat there on the couch with the girl of my dreams wrapped in my arms. Twice in one day. I've gotten to feel the warmth of her skin against mine, twice in one day. I went from never speaking a word to her yesterday to feeling her warm, sweet breath on my neck today. What did I do to deserve such a perfect moment? It saddens me to see the circumstances that brings Katniss into my arms, but I'm going to make it my goal to have her want to be in my arms without the heartbreaking, sadness that consumes her right now.

I absentmindedly stroke her soft, angelic hair as I watch her eyes as she tries to form the words that her heart so badly needs to say. I know that she needs some prompting, so I let her know how I'm here for her. I don't think she'll realize the depth and hidden meaning of my words. That I don't just want to hold her while she cries. I want to hold her while she's happy, bored, insecure, confident, no matter what or how she is feeling. Except I can't do that, I can never tell her that. So instead I just settle with holding her while she cries. I don't expect the reaction she has to my words. Katniss is always so quiet and passive. The words started to spill out of her mouth and I can't help the warmth that fills my body at the sound of her voice. I could listen to her talk all day, every day, for the rest of my life.

She continues to talk until I feel her begin to shake. My poor girl. I can't help but hold her tighter to me. Her presence is intoxicating and I push all my reservations aside and press my lips to her forehead. I brace myself for her to run away, like she always does. Instead she just looks up at me and begins to speak again. The next word that comes out of her mouth almost kills me. _Gale_. How could he crush Katniss like that? He had the absolute most perfect girl in the world, and he threw it away for the likes of Delly? _Delly? _Just the idea of him hurting Katniss makes me want to kill him. To be able to watch the very last breath escape his body would be the most satisfying thing to ever happen to me at this moment in time. However, when I look down at Katniss, I know I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't kill her best friend just because he's an idiot.

I revert my focus back to her as she begins to talk about marriage and kids. I instantly feel myself stiffen when I hear her speak ill about the sanctity of love and children. How could she feel that it brings only pain and sorrow? That true love isn't worth the trial-and-error that it takes until you find your soulmate? The only thing I want in the world is to grow old with Katniss and have children with her. To provide our children with a loving and stable home. To show her that we can find happiness despite the circumstances our world has provided us with.

The first step to establishing that kind of relationship with Katniss though is to be there for her. To provide her with someone who will never let her down, never leave her, and would never dream of hurting her. If she is willing to let me into her life, I would be the best friend she could ever ask for. I would be a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, or even just an ear to listen. She's been hurt so many times by people who have claimed to love her. That I am truly sorry for, that I couldn't be there for her when she has so desperately needed someone. So I tell her that, not expecting to have any type of reaction. When she responds with the statement that she'd like to be my friend, I am filled with such hope that I can barely contain it. I feel as if not even gravity can hold me to the ground. I'm not capable of any type of speech, so the only thing I can do to show the joy inside is flash her a smile that I can only hope can echo the happiness within me.


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting this story! It's been a crazy semester, but I'm finally done with school now so I can start back up with it! I have a lot of exciting things planned for this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I needed a transition in order to pave the way for all of my new ideas. Its short, but I'll have the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow, which will pay dues to all of you Peeta lovers who've stuck with me this far. As always, let me know what you think of the story. I appreciate the reviews, especially since they help me know which way to go with this story, whether it be with Gale or Peeta. Happy reading!**

Katniss P.O.V.

For the next few months, Peeta and I spent a lot of time together. He would teach me how to knead bread and I would take him out into the woods with me. I quickly realized that he wasn't as stealth as Gale, so I would make him stay behind and pick berries. _Gale._ Thinking about him doesn't make my heart hurt as much as it used to. I never have been the type to rely on boys for my happiness, or at least I thought. If these past few months have shown me anything, maybe I don't really know myself as well as I thought I did. I have made it my goal to never fall for anyone the way I did Gale. My heart is off-limits, something that I've been making sure to clarify while around Peeta. However, when I'm with him, there is a little voice in the back of my head telling me that maybe I don't need to be so cold. Maybe not everyone will disappoint me. Dangerous thoughts I know.

I am so lucky to have Peeta in my life though. He never fails to make me smile and forget about everything that has scorned me in the past. I constantly find myself curling over in laughter, something that I never thought I'd do again. He's really the only friend I have besides Madge. I don't know what I would do without him or his encouraging words.

My thoughts are broken as I hear a knock on my door. I open the door to find Madge standing there with some strawberries that I had just sold to her dad. Questioning their quality, I invited her in, preparing to tell her that they looked fine when I had picked them earlier. However, once we got inside, I quickly realized that the strawberries were the least on Madge's mind.

"So you and Peeta..." Wow. Didn't take her long to get to the point.

"What about us?" I am genuinely confused as to what she is talking about.

Madge looks at me as if I am the most incompetent person alive. I don't intentionally push her buttons, but I tend to be naive, something that drives her crazy.

"I think that you like him. You never talk about Gale and if he is mentioned, you rarely flinch." She gives me a pointed look and stares at my twitching hands. I haven't really let myself think like that. I mean I love Peeta, but as a friend. I can't even let myself think about him as more than that. Something that I might have been able to if we didn't live in a world that stole any ray of happiness given to us. I simply shrug and give a quick "no" hoping to end the conversation. The thing I love about Madge is that she knows when not to push me for information. Seeing as I wasn't going to elaborate any more on the subject, she grabbed out the strawberries and shared them with me, leaving me alone with my thoughts about Peeta.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta P.O.V.

Ever since I held Katniss in my arms that day at the bakery, my life has been perfect. I finally have been able to be friends with the girl that I love. I've comforted her through her tears, elicited giggles from those sweet lips, and held her when she was lonely. I have never felt so complete than when her small frame is molded into my side. I'm finding myself even more captivated with her every day, something that I would have never dreamed of happening. Every smile, every sigh warms my heart and I don't think I could be happier than if I were in heaven, because here and now, I am in my own heaven here on earth. However, if there was one thing that I would change, it is the fact that I wish I could tell Katniss how I felt. Its just that she is so fragile ever since Gale had ripped her heart out. It takes every ounce of self control to keep myself from ripping him apart everytime I see him. He essentially ruined any chances of any other man holding Katniss' heart. In a way, I should be grateful because we probably wouldn't have ever become friends if he hadn't cheated on her. So with the knowledge that I'm the one caring for the girl he broke, I'm able to be civilized when I encounter him. I know that he regrets that day with Delly and that is enough to satisfy my craving of hurting him because he knows as well as I do that a life without Katniss, isn't a life worth living at all.

All of this thinking about Katniss feeds my desire to see her, so I decide to ask my father for the rest of the day off. Once he realizes that I'm going to go see Katniss, he gladly sends me on my way and gives me a reassuring wink. Even though Katniss' mother's rejection of my father still hurts him, I know that he realizes the next best thing is my happiness with Katniss. He is the most selfless man I know and I'm so fortunate to have him as a father. Any thoughts of my fathers dissipate the second I see Katniss open her door. She never fails to take my breath away. Her brown, luscious hair is in its usual braid and swings over her shoulder. She's wearing her ratty green tee and black jeans, both of which mold flawlessly to her thin figure. I save the best part of my examination, her eyes. Those gray beads tell me everything I need to know about my girl. They mirror any emotion that may cross her mind, and completely do me in everytime I look into them. How could I be blessed with someone so perfect in my life?

"Hey Peeta, I was just thinking about you!" She smiles and it takes everything for me not to grab those plump lips and kiss them. She was thinking about me? I wonder what those thoughts included, knowing her though she was probably thinking how she wanted to go hunting couldn't take me with her because I'm so loud.

"Hey Katniss, do you want to go down to the waterfall with me today?" The waterfall was a beautiful place that many people in District 12 didn't know about. My father used to take Katniss' mother there when they were friends and showed me it so I could bring Katniss there when we came to that point. I remember the first day I brought her there as if it were yesterday.

_It had taken every ounce of courage I had to make myself bring Katniss to the waterfall. Even though it didn't seem like a big step in our friendship, for myself personally, it was huge. Seeing as my father used to take Katniss' mother here, I was afraid that Katniss and I would follow the paths of our parents. I walk over to Katniss once I spot her in the town square and tell her I want to show her something special. Curiosity immediately takes over her and she can't help but follow me to the spot that my father and I have bonded over for so many years. I bravely place my hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the opposite edge of District 12 , somewhere I know she has never been. I can feel her relax against my touch, something that makes my heart pound even harder than it had before. _

_When we finally get to the waterfall, Katniss gasps and takes off in a sprint. I laugh and go follow her. Without even thinking she strips down to her undergarments and jumps in the water. I take in a short breath, that is not something I was expecting. I catch myself wanting to glance at the playful Katniss, but decide to be a gentleman and look the other way. "Peeta, are you coming in or not?" She splashes me and leaves me no choice. _

"_Katniss, I'm trying to be a gentleman right now, which is kind of hard to do when you're taking off your clothes." I allow myself one glance at her, and I'm rewarded with another round of water, some which lands right in my eyes. I suppose that is what I get for letting my eyes wander along Katniss' figure. _

"_My God you are such a prude. Get in here!" She giggles and pulls me into the water, clothes and all. Once I finally break surface of the water, I grab Katniss and pull her towards me. She squeals as I pick her up over my shoulder and throw her back in the water. We continue to play like this for at least an hour, and throughout the whole time we get gradually closer and closer to the waterfall itself. Finally, Katniss and I are standing right under the waterfall. I can barely see her through all of the water, but I can definitely feel her. Her soft arms are wrapped around me and I can feel her laughter shake my entire body. I've always thought that this place was special, but now it has a whole new meaning to me. I can't think of a more perfect place to tell her how I feel, but for some reason, I can't muster up the confidence to tell her. So for right now, I'm completely content with holding her in my arms._

As I think about the memory, I look over at Katniss and she seems lost in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Katniss P.O.V.

When Peeta asked me to the waterfall, a whole array of emotions ran through me. I couldn't help but think of the last time we went to the waterfall alone.

_There is a stream that my father and I used to play in when I was younger. He taught me how to swim there and we'd occasionally fish. It was such a special place to me and I thought that it was the only water source not occupied by the capitol in District 12. However, when Peeta led me here, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen in my whole entire life. I didn't even think about my next actions, all I cared was being in the water as soon as I could. It wasn't until I saw Peeta standing there awkwardly trying not to look my way that I realized that I had stripped down to just my undergarments. Oh good heavens, this boy is such a prude. "Peeta are you coming in or not?" I can't help the giggle that escapes me. "Katniss, I'm trying to be a gentleman right now, which is kind of hard to do when you're taking off your clothes." Is he being serious? I love the way he blushes the second he glances my way. If it were Gale he would have jumped right in. Peeta is such an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. Could he be mine if I ever decided that I was ready for that type of commitment? I quickly brush those thoughts aside and pull him into the water, clothes and all. His soaked clothes cling to his body just right, I can't help but stare. He is so beautiful. I see him slowly start creeping towards me and before I can move, he slings me over his shoulder and throws me into the water. I haven't felt this carefree in a while. After an hour or so, we find ourselves under the waterfall. I can't see where I'm going, so I place my hands on his chest. I'm surprised to feel the hard, chiseled body under my hands. I find myself pulling him closer and closer, my longing to see his lips growing more and more. Peeta takes in a deep breath and I expect him to say something, but instead he just sighs and holds me in his arms. I decide not to say anything either and just enjoy this moment with him. _

Peeta grabs me before I even have a chance to answer him. I can't help but take off in a sprint with him to our oasis. With the reaping being tomorrow, there isn't much time to relax, so I will take anything that I can get. I look down at our entwined hands and can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I'm slowly starting to realize how much this boy means to me. He's been the only one who can even come close to chipping down the wall I put up after Gale broke my heart, something that thrills me yet terrifies me at the same time. We arrive at the waterfall and immediately jump in the water. Peeta picks me up and puts me on his shoulders in order to grab the old oak tree hanging over the water. I scurry up the tree and cannonball right next to him. His laughter causes the water we're in to quake, making me laugh as well. He dips under the water and cradles me in one swift move. I lay my head on his muscular and just listen to his heart beat. As long as I know that that heart beats loud and strong, I will be content with life.

Peeta locks his beautiful blue eyes unto mine. "Katniss," he whispers into my forehead.

"Yes?" I reply back just as breathless.

"With the reaping tomorrow there is something I want to talk to you about." There is something about the urgency of his statement that causes me to not even want to listen to him.

"Peeta," I interrupt him before he can say anything else, "let's just enjoy this moment and each other's company. I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait." I really don't want to talk about feelings or friendships. There is no point in any type of conversation geared towards such sensitive topics. Peeta and I are friends, I can't and won't let myself act upon these growing feelings inside of me.

Relentlessly, Peeta gives up and grants me my request, we spend the rest of the day enjoying ourselves, leaving any thoughts of the reaping until tomorrow.

**A/N: I know Katniss seems to be having whiplash when it comes to Peeta and her feelings. I feel that she is so set on never loving again after Gale, that it is natural for her to try and fight any type of desire that she feels for Peeta. As always please review, I told myself I wouldn't beg for any, but with as many people that view and favorite this story, it would be nice to hear any comments on what you all think of my writing. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon! The next chapter is where everything turns! **


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss P.O.V

Today is the day that every citizen in District 12 dreads. Reaping Day. Its that one day that makes you realize all the things you didn't do or say. Children realize just how much they love their families, parents regret not being able to stand up to the capitol, and young lovers realize how much time they've wasted not telling their significant others their true feelings. Every year the same feeling of dread comes over the District and this year is no different. Actually, it feels worse. I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I've had to take tressare out this year in order to keep my family going. I refused to have Prim take it though. I would rather starve myself than have her name on a slip any more than it needs to. My mind wanders over to Gale, something that I don't usually let myself do. His name is in the reaping bowl 42 times. Even though I've cut him out of my life, I don't think that I could bare to see him fighting for his life like that. I know that he would have a good chance at surviving, but the thought of others hunting him kills me inside. There is also Peeta, the boy I've... the boy I've come to grow strong feelings for. Someone that if I saw die, I'd die too. My heart has been woven around his and it takes all I can do to not give in to the sensations that he stirs within me. Today I find myself falling into the young lover category, something that has happened in prior years with Gale, but thought would never happen again. I hate being vulnerable like this, having to rely on someone else's happiness in order to ensure my own. I can't really say that this is unexpected though. How does one not fall in love with the person that has put them back together again. Taught them that the sun will shine no matter what, that not all people are bad. That there are still good, wholesome people out there to love. Everything that I needed in life, I've found in Peeta. However, I can't set myself up for that kind of hurt again. I can be happy as long as Peeta is in my life and I can always ensure that he will be if he is my friend. If I pursue anything deeper than that, I'll be torn. I'll risk losing the only thing that matters in my life besides Prim. I don't know what will happen when Peeta finds a girl of his own to love. I'm not sure how I will be able to take it, but for some reason I don't let myself think about it. I get the feeling that Peeta will always be there for me and honestly I don't think any girl is good enough for him. Peeta and I, we can grow old together, as friends. Nothing more, because I couldn't imagine living without him.

I'm quickly brought out of my thoughts as I hear Madge sneak up to my room.

"Are you ready to go to the reaping?" She asks solemnly. "Not really," I reply with the same tone, "I can't help but feel as if something is going to happen today, something to someone I love." I can sense that she has had the same feeling today too, but doesn't want to acknowledge it.

Instead she just shakes her head and smiles. "Lets go over to my house and get ready for the reaping, you can bring Prim too." Not wanting to pry deeper over her worries, I pack up and follow her across town to her house.

After a few hours, we're ready to head down to the town square. It seems as if the animals can feel the impending doom for two children and their families. Everything is eerily quiet. The trees bow and slowly wave us on towards the square without making a sound. There is not one thing that can distract me from the upcoming reaping. On our way there, I meet Peeta and that feeling of dread intensifies. He can tell by giving me one quick look what is going on in my head and holds out a reassuring hand. I take it and grasp onto it as if it is the only thing holding me here to the ground we're walking on. I hate that he is such an anchor for me, but at the same time I love it. I love having stability and that is what he provides me. He entwines his strong fingers with mine and I feel an immediate calm come over me. How does he know exactly what I need? Prim takes a look at our form and quietly giggles to herself. I'm not sure what she is thinking, but this is not a gesture that is romantic in any way. Its one friend comforting the other. At least thats what I keep telling myself. Finally, we get to the square and I burrow myself into his strong, muscular form. I don't want to leave him. He looks down at me with those piercing blue eyes and tells me that it is going to be alright. He then proceeds to hold me close and kiss me on the forehead and whisper that he promises that fact. I wish with every fibre of my being that I can believe him.

With everyone in their respective lines, the Reaping Ceremony was ready to begin. Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort shimmied her way onto the long unsturdy stage. You can tell that she is trying to hide her disgust for the 12th District, especially its mentor Haymitch Abernathy. I've always enjoyed seeing our mentor up on that stage. Seeing him in his drunk stupor always temporarily makes me forget about the severity of the situation that is about to ensue. However, not even his drunken fall on the stage can distract the feeling of dread that is all but consuming me.

Effie begins her annual schpeal about the magnificence of this event and how honored we are to be able to contribute to such an exciting game. After what seems like years, she finally turns her attention to the reaping bowl. "Ladies first!" she exclaims in her high pitch capitol accent that I've imitated so many times in the past. I honestly feel as if I'm about to pass out, I pray that it isn't my little sister's name pulled out of that bowl. Effie dips her elegant hand into the bowl and shuffles the names around. She grabs a slip out and slowly draws it out. I feel as if I can see my life flash before my eyes as I see her bring the slip up to eyesight. "Delly Cartwright!" Delly Cartwright. Prim is safe, oh Prim! I can't help but feel an immense satisfaction as I hear her name ring out across the square. This is the girl who broke my relationship up with Gale. The person who set that dark part of my life into motion. If there was one girl to have selected for the games, it would be her. However, I know that I shouldn't wish this upon anyone, even someone like Delly. I am actually disgusted with myself as soon as I realize that I succumbed to the captiol's wishes. I actually wished this upon one of my own. I don't really have too much time to comprehend these tearing emotions going on inside of me because Effie reaches into the bowl to call out the male tribute for District 12.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I really appreciate it. So for this next chapter I was going to have it include the meetings after the reaping, but I decided to break it into a different chapter. This is a little shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I figured that I shouldn't leave you guys with this cliffhanger for too long. Let me know what you think of it!

Katniss P.O.V.

There is something about a person's instincts. They tell you if someone's up to no good, who to trust, and when something bad is going to happen. I like to think I have impeccable instincts, maybe its the hunter in me, or maybe its because of the life I live here in District 12. Usually, I am grateful for being able to notice such in-depth details about life, but now, now I curse it with every fibre of my being.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie broadcasts to the whole district and soon the country. I feel as if I'm in an out of body experience right now. It takes every ounce of willpower to turn my head in Peeta's direction. His blue eyes lock on mine, and in that moment I find the motivation I need. The boys in Peeta's section push him forward, every second he is getting further and further away from me. I can't lose my Boy with the Bread. I take off in a sprint and manage to hurdle the 17-year-old section rope. I find myself screaming for Peeta, begging someone to volunteer for him. However, he just looks at me and shakes his head. "Please, don't anyone volunteer for me." I don't listen, I keep begging someone to take his place. Before I realize what is going on, I'm picked up by two strong arms and carried away from the stage. I'm too focused on the boy on stage to even look to see who has picked me up. I kick and scream, begging for my capturer to let me go. I feel a quick kiss be placed just behind my ear and a murmur reassuring me it will be alright. The only thing that made me stop screaming was the panic that set inside as I realized who was holding me. Apparently his coaxing did the trick because I calmed down and watched what was happening on stage.

Peeta P.O.V.

I stood there as I heard Delly be introduced as the female tribute for District 12. My heart overcame with sadness, but relief. Katniss wasn't picked. Prim wasn't picked. However, the girl I had grown up with, walked to school with, was forced to battle for her life in an arena with 23 other kids. Even though our friendship had been somewhat estranged after I found out what she did to Katniss, I still felt sorry for the fate she was about to face.

I could tell that Katniss was relieved at the name pulled out of the bowl. I knew she never liked Delly, especially after what she pulled with Gale, but I didn't think she would be happy. I watch her battle the array of emotions she's dealing with, watching her finally settle on disgust. Thats my girl. I knew that she wouldn't let the capitol get the best of her. We all realize how cruel of a fate this is, and no matter who the person was, I would never wish this upon them and neither would Katniss.

It wasn't until I heard Effie announce that she was picking the male tribute that I remembered that I wasn't in the clear yet. I watched her dip her dainty fingers into the bowl and pulled out that god-forsaken piece of paper. The next two words to come out of her mouth sent my world crashing down. I instantly look over to Katniss and see the grief come over her. I don't feel sorry for myself, no, it is Katniss. Who will take care of her? Who is going to keep her together after I fixed her? It isn't until I feel my peers pushing me towards the stage that I realize that I need to go accept my fate. As I am taking that walk up the crooked stairs, I hear a blood curtling scream behind me. I turn to see Katniss sprinting towards me, taking out anyone who gets in her way. To hear her beg for someone to volunteer for me breaks my heart, but I can't allow that. I can't make someone else die for me, just so I can stay here. It wouldn't be right. I'm thankful when Gale comes behind her and carries her away from me. However, my thanks is short lived when I see him kiss her and whisper into her ear. If he takes the opportunity to use her pain at my reaping to woo her back, I will be furious. It is one thing to want Katniss to be happy after I die, but it is a different thing to have the man who caused her to shelter herself from the world use my fate to destroy her again.

I don't even listen to a word that Effie says, my eyes just stay locked on Katniss. I am quickly ushered away and placed in a room where I get to say my final goodbyes to my friends and family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter has been one of the hardest for me to write. It has been sitting half written since before my last update, but I can never seem to put my thoughts into words. Hopefully, you guys are satisfied with this chapter. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! Keep it coming!**

The first person to come in to visit me is my father. The man who has been my rock my whole entire life. Who has shown me what a real man is, the kind of man worthy to love someone like Katniss. He has been my guide, putting my own happiness before his own. How can I say goodbye to this man? All it takes is one look at his sad eyes and I break down. I quickly realize that I will probably never see the most influential man in my life ever again. He walks over to me and pulls me into a tight embrace. I feel his head rest on my own, his tears landing in my blonde locks. I don't think I have ever seen my father cry before, I now know that it is something I'm glad I didn't have to see at all before this. After a minute of holding each other, he quickly clears his throat and gives me some last minute advice.

"Son, don't let these games change you from the man I raised you to be. You give a good fight but don't let the Capitol control you. Do not become a pawn in their game, being used for the sole purpose of satisfaction to the citizens of the Capitol." I know theres something else he wants to say, but his tears choke him up.

"Peeta," he finally is able to get the strength to continue, "I love you so much. I am so proud of the man you've become and if there is a symbol of hope and compassion it is you. Panem will realize who you are and will follow your actions." I can feel the tears welling up inside of me once again, but before I can respond the Peacekeepers are filing in to take my father away. I quickly jump into his arms one more time, memorizing this moment.

Right before he takes his last step out the door, he turns to me and makes the Peacekeepers freeze. "Remember son, stay true to who you are. I love you." I sink to the floor as I watch him leave, memorizing the very last words that my best friend has said to me.

Next my mother files in. There isn't a hint of sorrow in her expression, the only thing I can gather is annoyance. Of course, one less person to work at the bakery. One would think that if their child was about to be sent off to die, they would at least _care_. My mother walks over to me "How about you try and make it back to the bakery." Really mother? That's all you can muster up to your son who is about to die? She then finishes, "I won't be holding my breath though." The rage I feel for my mother is unbelievable. I give one glance to the Peacekeepers and have them usher my mother away. No hugs, no sentimental statement, no goodbyes. One benefit from being forced to fight to the death, is that I will never have to see my mother again.

There are a few more people who file in before I have to leave, my brothers, Madge, a few relatives, but there was no sign of the person that I wanted to see the most. Just as I've given up hope that she was going to come see me, I hear a tentative knock on the door. The sight I see all but breaks my heart. Katniss walks in, her brown hair pulled completely out of her braid, her face stained with tears.

I quickly run over to her and pull her slender figure into my arms. I bury my face in her hair to keep her from seeing the tears roll down my face. I might never hold this girl in my arms again, smell her sweet scent, elicit a rare smile from her lips. The instant pain that hits me is indescribable. I feel as if all the air in the room has been sucked out and I find myself struggling to breathe. Katniss pulls away from my embrace and stares straight into my watery eyes. The next thing I know, my breath is being taken away again, but it is for a completely different reason.

As soon as Katniss pulled away from my embrace, she grabbed my collar and pulled my lips towards hers. The utter bliss I feel is overwhelming. The kiss starts out slow, as she and I are both exploring the new sensation of our lips moving together so intricately. She opens her mouth and sighs, granting me full access to her mouth. I begin the explore the mouth that I've been dreaming about for years. Simultaneously, I bury my hands in her hair, thankful that it isn't pulled back in its usual braid.

Soon the kiss turns from a soft one to one filled with need and desire. It is urgent, as we both realize that we don't have much time left together. I place all of the love I have for her into each movement, knowing at this point I have no words, all I need to tell her is being said in this kiss. Much too soon Katniss pulls back and looks at me, but I can't stop what she started. I start showering her with kisses. I plant them on her sweet forehead, her eyelids, each flushed cheek. Finally I place my lips against her warm neck. I can feel her pulse move quickly under my lips, giving me great pleasure because of the knowledge that as long as her heart is pumping, I will be happy. As my lips lay on her neck, my ears are so close to her mouth as I hear her almost whisper "Come back to me Peeta, please."

I fervently grab her face and bring her lips back to mine. In the midst of our kiss, the peacekeepers come in to take her away. However, I refuse to let her escape my grasp. In the end, the resistance was futile, as they drag her out the door and shut it behind them. I run over to the door, place my forehead against it, slide to the ground and silently whisper the words that have been hanging on my lips for so long. "I love you Katniss." I knew at that moment, that I would do everything in my power to return to her, to give her the kind of life she deserves. Except how can I do that without changing from the man that she has fallen for?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to apologize for not being able to update lately. I've been swamped with my summer classes and work. I hope I'll be able to start up again as soon as things settle down. Until then let me know what you think of the story so far and what I can do to improve! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, following, etc. I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: There is no Katniss in this chapter, as this is a filler chapter to get us to where we need to go! I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, but I had some time to write and needed to keep this story going! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Keep them coming!_

Peeta P.O.V.

I'm loaded onto the train with Delly right at my side. I look over at her slim figure and try to remember the last time that I really had a conversation with her. Things had changed so much between us, especially this past year once I found out what she did to Katniss. What kind of person would do that to someone? What kind of person was Gale that he would cheat on the most beautiful girl for Delly. I'll admit that she is attractive enough, and if I wasn't in love with Katniss, I would probably notice her looks more, but that is it. She doesn't have any other suitable trait. She can't go a day without a man by her side, and if she doesn't have one she forces someone else to lose their significant other. I wish she would go back to the Delly that was my best friend growing up, the one that I could trust with everything.

_I have never felt this way before. My heart is leaping out of my chest and I can't keep my eyes off of the girl that is in front of me. I was gone the second I saw her pretty lips open up and begin to sing the Valley Song. It isn't for a little bit after Katniss sings that I feel someone poking my shoulder and whispering in my ear in a sweet, tiny voice, "You love Katniss, you love Katniss." I quickly turn around and hush her. There must be something in my eyes that she sees because she quickly stops her teasing. _

"_I won't tell anyone, I promise." She gently says. _

_I have no choice but to believe her. "Thanks. My name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark and I'm 5 years old. What is your name?"_

"_My name is Delly," she lets out a little giggle that makes me smile "Delly Cartwright."_

From that day on, I told her all of my secrets and vice versa. I rubbed her back as she cried about Josh Bruns rejecting her invitation to the Sadie Hawkins dance, patched her knee up after she scuffed it playing soccer in the 6th grade, and helped cut gum that the Capitol had given us out of her hair. We spent a lot of our childhood together and she was the only one I had confided to besides my father about Katniss.

I always thought that she had good advice when it came to Katniss. She would always encourage me to just sit back and notice everything about her. Listen to her in class, watch what kind of foods she ate at lunch, observe Gale and see what traits she liked in guys. She assured me that taking the slow and easy route would assure me less heartache and I'd have Katniss in the end. Now looking at it, that advice may have helped us become better friends, but it slowed down my pursuit of her. What if I had the courage to tell Katniss that I loved her earlier? Would we have been able to be together? I think we would have. Now what was going to happen to her once I'm gone? Will she fall back to Gale? I saw the way he held her after I was reaped. The way his lips touched her ear and she molded right into his form. The way she instantly settled. Who will love her the way I did? Who will dedicate themselves to Katniss' happiness? I just pray that it is anyone but Gale. The anger that rises within me threatens to break me down, and I look over at Delly and begin to examine her again.

She really is a complete stranger to me. It is sad to think of what has become of our friendship, but that can all be traced back to her. If she wasn't so self-centered and desperate, she would have been able to keep her friends. Especially me, as much as I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that I miss her as a friend, I do wish I could talk to her about it. She was the closest person to me besides Katniss and my father. To think of what we had lost is saddening. I find myself forcing a smile at her when she looks over my way. Given the current circumstances, she probably won't take offense to the stiff posture that overcomes me when she is in my presence. However, the second we step into the main car, Delly and I are pulled away from each other by Effie. She is nothing like anyone I've ever encountered. The way her voice shrills is amusing, even if she does have that Capitol accent.

"We have a big, big day you too!" She nearly shouts at the two of us. "First though, I want to get a good look at my two little tributes!"

_Little tributes._ Can't she see how wrong that sounds? We're just kids, we shouldn't be fighting to the death for the sake of television. We shouldn't have to leave our family and have them watch us die a gruesome death. I can feel the anger rising in me, but its quickly stifled as Effie begins her examination of me.

"Now Peeta, look at your broad shoulders. They are so defined and muscular. I'd say if I were about 15 years younger..."

"Oh thank you Effie, but maybe you should start with Delly." I make sure to quickly interrupt her before things start to get even more awkward than they already are. Maybe having her shift her attention to Delly will settle her Captiol hormones down. Unless she's attracted to Delly too. That would make for an interesting train ride.

"Well if you insist Mr. Mellark," Effie looks almost disappointed with the fact that she has to avert her attention from me. "Now Delly, you have such a slim and womanly figure. And look at that long, luscious hair! I'm sure all of the boys in District 12 are begging for you to love them!"

I honestly can't help the snort that escapes me. Delly snaps her head over in my direction and her eyes narrow to tiny slits. If looks could kill, District 12 would be searching for a new male tribute right now.

"Well, well, well, if that's not sexual tension I feel, then I don't know what it is." Effie giggles and looks over at me.

"Oh God no!" I almost yell, which just makes Effie's grin grow even wider.

"Oh Effie. I've been turning down Peeta left and right since we were 5 years old. He can hardly be around me without wanting to rip my clothes off. Isn't that right Peeta?" I'm then greeted with the most suggestive wink. I can feel my face get red with anger and my fists clench, preparing themselves to hit something. How dare she lie like that? How dare she think that I would want to be with her for one second? I can't even stand to be around her and storm off to a different room. That little show she put on for Effie, that is why we aren't friends anymore.

"Oh!" I can hear Effie giggle from a distance, "this is going to be fun, fun, fun!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites for this story! I'd like to extend a huge shoutout to my new beta Catie8! She's given me the motivation to keep working on this story and is giving me wonderful feedback in order to make these chapters even greater for you all!

Katniss P.O.V.

After being drug out of Peeta's room, I begin walking. I walk past the citizens of District 12, who look at me with sorrowful eyes. They apologize to me not with their words but with their actions. They have no idea what I'm going through. What it feels like to have wasted every valuable second given to me in this god-forsaken world. How many times could I have felt Peeta's lips on mine? How many times could I have told him the words "I love you"? Instead I refused to allow myself to love him. I refused him and myself a happy life together. At least, I think he would have been with me if I had admitted my feelings for him sooner.

Looking back at that kiss, I believe that he's been fighting feelings for me too. How can someone be so passionate and so gentle at the same time? Yes, I know that there are feelings for me in him. But what does it matter? He's being sent to his death, one that I will have to watch. No. I won't let myself think like that. I need him to come back to me. I need to feel his lips on mine. I need to let him know that I love him. I just need him.

The only thing that is giving me comfort right now is the soft feel of the meadow grass underneath my finger tips. In front of me are primroses, very delicate, white primroses. I allow myself to pick one and bring it up to my nose and smell in the light, innocent scent. It reminds me very much of my sister, and that thought immediately calms me down.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, I hear dead leaves crunch in the distance. I immediately pop my head up and try to locate the source of the sound. I quickly realize that I didn't grab my bow and mentally curse myself. I jump up and prepare myself to make a run for it. However, I can see now that it isn't a predator off in the distance, instead it's a man. As he gets closer, my stomach drops to see who it is approaching me. I make a run for it, only to hear the footsteps get closer.

"Katniss," I hear a voice that is all too familiar to me. However, Gale's voice sounds almost defeated, different from his usual confident tone "please wait."

The only reason I allow myself to turn and listen to him is not because I owe him but because he sounds so desperate. Desperate enough to use my real name. I turn and the pain he's been feeling is evident on his face. I'll let him tell me what he wants to say and then leave. This is for me, not him. Closure. _Closure._ The thought of it makes me giddy, I can finally end this chapter in my life, except I don't know where I'll go from here. Where will I be without Peeta?

"I'm sorry, Catnip. For everything." Hearing my old pet name doesn't give me a feeling of warmth like it used to. Instead I feel a pang of annoyance. I examine his features for any sense of dishonesty and I can't find any. I just tilt my head in his direction to let him know to go on.

"I'm sorry about Peeta being reaped, about you losing not one best friend, but two. I'm sorry for losing your trust, for losing you. My life has been empty without you in it. I don't have any reason to smile and find my thoughts drifting back to you constantly. Even though its been killing me to see you with Mellark, I was glad to see you happy. To see you smile again, to hear you laugh even if it was from a distance. I still love you Katniss, and because of that, I was willing to let you live your life the way you deserved to."

I feel my eyes widen and my eyebrows raise in surprise. Everything that he says shocks me. The worst part is that I know that he is telling the truth. I can always tell when he is lying, and every word he just spoke was the honest-to-God truth.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want you in my life. I do, but I'm willing to be anything that you need me too. I thought that if I let you be with Mellark, you would have everything that you would ever need. You would have him too if the Capitol hadn't taken away something else that you love. I don't want you to be alone Katniss. I'm not saying that you need to love me and be with me, but I'm willing to be whatever you need me to be. Whether that's a shoulder to cry on or a punching bag, I'll be it. I love you, but I don't want you to love me unless that is what you want. I guess all I'm saying is that I want to resurrect our friendship Katniss and if we do, I promise that I will never disobey your trust ever again."

He walks over and rests his hand on my face and brushes the hair that has fallen out of my braid away. His hands are so broad and rough, which used to be a source of comfort and I realize they still are. I turn my face into his hand and look up into his gray eyes. I know I can't let myself love him like I used to because of his betrayal, but I can't go through with watching Peeta suffer in the Hunger Games alone. I need a friend by my side and I'm willing to give Gale and my friendship a second chance.

Gale stares into my eyes and can see the answer in my features. I'm brought into a bone crushing hug and for the first time in a long time I let myself relax in his presence.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Peeta P.O.V.

After a few hours of wallowing by myself in my room, I emerge once Effie declares that we are in the Capitol. I begrudgingly make my way up to the front car and sit next to a drunk Haymitch. The smell of alcohol radiates off of him, but I honestly find it relieving. It makes me feel like I have a little piece of District 12 with me, rather than the strange Capitol aromas that have been suffocating me for the entire train ride.

I look over at Delly and Effie, and I can tell that they have bonded over this train ride. I'm sure that Delly spinning false rumors the whole way here. I can only imagine what kind of pathetic jerk she has made me look like.

"Oh Peeta," Effie calls over to me in a sing-song voice "come, come, come stand at the window by us! This is the first opportunity to woo the crowd and win some sponsors!"

I suppose if there is any way that I'm going to make it back to Katniss, I'm going to have to rely on these Capitol scumbags to get me there. I open the window, pop my head out, and begin to wave at the strange people outside. I have never seen such a variety of colors of clothes and skin. The women swoon as soon as I put on my brightest smile, something that I could hardly make Katniss do. However, I don't feel a warmth grow inside of me when I see their expressions like I do when I look at Katniss' radiant smile. None of these women could ever affect me the way she does and I'm thankful.

Right as I pull my head back in from the window, Haymitch sticks his out and vomits all over the Capitol citizens. I can't help but bend over in laughter, even as any hope for sponsors flies out the window along with Haymitch's upchuck.

Effie yanks me away and pushes Delly and me out the train door. We are met by Peacekeepers and escorted to a sleek skyscraper. I'm completely captivated with the architecture that has been put into every building here, especially this one. The titanium sides have such delicate grooves in it, and the windows are etched with magnificent designs. It is such a change from the shacks that occupy District 12. Even the mayor's home looks as if it were a cardboard box compared to this place. As soon as I step in front of the building the glass doors glide open. I find myself frozen in awe. I step back and step forward again, all while watching the doors open and shut. How does it do that? I look down at a sturdy black mat underneath my feet and realize that it must feel my weight and open. Magnificent. How much energy does it take to even operate something like this? Probably about a year's worth of power that we use to keep the bakery open. Quickly I feel my stomach sink and run inside the building. The disgust I feel at the wealth the Captiol has and how it lets its citizens suffer is overwhelming.

Effie brings me to a room full of strange people. They introduce themselves to me as my design team and I can feel their gaze run all over my body. I hear the occasional murmur about my muscles and good looks. I wonder what is so appealing about me to the citizens of the Capitol and not the women in District 12. Not like I really want women to look at me, just Katniss. I suppose she was paying attention to me when she pulled me into the most breathtaking kiss of my life.

After what seems like hours of buffing my body, I am introduced to my stylist Portia. She walks around me, looking and exploring every inch of my body with her eyes. I feel as if I am prey, and she is the hunter.

"Alright, everyone out. Thank you!" She doesn't really have that thick Capitol accent but I can tell that she is a native.

"Well Peeta, my name is Portia and I'm here to make you look amazing for your participation in the Hunger Games."

I mentally roll my eyes. More like she's fattening me up for slaughter.

"I know that you're bitter about being selected, but I want to make our time together pleasant. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know." Her voice is as gentle and sincere as my father, traits that I never thought could exist in a Capitol citizen.

I look up into her warm eyes and feel myself relax. She rubs my back,It is as if she is showing me that she is a friend, a confidant. With that she begins to ask questions about back home.

"Do you do this with all of your tributes?" I ask ruefully.

"This is actually my first year. I requested District 12 because I feel like there is so much more that we can do for you all. I want to give your District something to be proud of and you are the perfect spokesperson. Now lets get you ready for your big chariot ride."

Soon enough I find myself wearing a black unitard that is covered in gems of the orange, yellow, and red descent. When I move, it looks as if I am engulfed in flames. "Coal on fire," I whisper "brilliant." Portia beams a smile at me and I find myself grateful to have her as my stylist.

I walk out the door and meet Effie. She steps to the side and I see a woman wearing a matching suit. The closer I look, the more I recognize her. It isn't until I hear her say hello that I realize that it is Delly.

"Wow, Delly. You look good." I figure I might as well keep it as friendly as possible. It won't be long until I can disregard any sense of obligation that we might have to each other. In turn, Delly blushes and quickly turns her head. I have no idea what that is about and I don't really care to find out.

Portia clears her throat in order to get our attention. "Now you two, you're going to hold hands on the chariot. Show the nation that District 12 is a united front. Together, you're going to bring honor and pride to your family and friends."

I step up onto the elevated platform that is our chariot. I reach my hand down and help Delly up. She cozies up into my side and squeezes my hand real tight. Neither of us says anything to each other, as we're both comfortable with our silence. The only thing that makes me aware of her presence is the warmth radiating from her hand.

We stand together and watch the chariots from all of the other districts take off before our own. Each district uses this as an opportunity to stand out, some in a good way, some in a way that makes you feel sorry for the tributes. Soon enough it is our turn and Delly holds onto me as if her life depended on it. The chariot goes at a steady speed and the ride is almost soothing. The lights hit our outfits and it looks as if we are coal burning under a soft fire. The cameras zoom in right on us and I feel Delly grab my face and turn it towards her. She leans in and captures my mouth with her own[CH14] . I'm instantly taken back to my final minutes with Katniss and let myself indulge in this sacred dance with her mouth. It isn't until I open my eyes and find Delly's eyes looking up at me that I realize I'm not with Katniss. Before I can ask what the hell just happened, President Snow is welcoming us all to the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

I look around at the crowd and quickly notice that the cameras are focused on Delly and I. Everyone is murmuring and hardly paying attention to President Snow. I want to yell and tell everyone that I wasn't kissing Delly. Well, at least not in my mind. What the hell did she think she was doing? Was she told to do it? Did she want to make a fool of me in front of the whole nation?

I feel my anger rise as we are brought back into the training center and shown our rooms. The second I spot Delly, I grab her and pull her into my room.

"What the hell was that?" I don't even try to keep calm.

"That was me getting us sponsors. Do you really think that you or I could do this alone? I gave them a reason to help us. Plus we both know how hot we looked in those outfits, myself particularly. You finally got to kiss me and get it out of your system. Well I doubt it's all out of you. " With that she leans in and closes her eyes. I swiftly move out of the way and let her fall on the bed. I throw open the door and feel something slam into the wall behind it. I slowly peek around the corner and find Effie and Haymitch both pinned between the door and wall. I quickly come to the realization that they were spying on us.

"See, Haymitch? This corner is a perfect spot for you to pass out when you're in a drunken stupor. It's cozy, quiet, and this carpet is to die for!" She quickly grabs my mentor and tries to scurry away. However I manage to pin them again before they escape.

"Where do you think you two are going? What your guys' part was in this?" I ask angrily and watch the shock fill their features.

"Now listen here, boy," Haymitch interrupts me. "I don't know what's going on with you and blondie in there, but I'm thinking whatever is happening with your raging hormones can be used to our advantage. "

"There are no raging hormones here!"

Effie slithers up to me. "Well, I'd be willing to help you test that out Peeta." I can't tell whether she's serious or joking, but I'm desperately hoping that it's the latter of the two.

Haymitch intervenes. "Now, woman keep those creepy Capitol desires to yourself. Let Peeta and I talk business."

With that Effie mutters something about having needs and saunters off. "Is she always like that Haymitch?"

"Not usually, but it's oddly attractive. "

"Eww." That elicits mental images that I don't really need running through my mind.

"Oh shut up boy. Let's talk about the situation at hand. Now blondie is onto something here. You don't have to like her, but you can certainly try and act like you do. Give the Capitol a show: a team of star-crossed lovers to root for. Then you can go back home to the girl that you were obviously thinking about when you were tongue-tied with blondie. "

Haymitch's observation astonishes me. He was able to tell that I wasn't thinking about Delly's lips during our kiss. Is this type of deception the key to my survival in these games? I have an unfortunate feeling in my gut that it is. I've just got to get through this for Katniss. Oh no, Katniss! What is she going to think?


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Katniss P.O.V.

The rage I feel when I watch Peeta suck face with Delly is one that I've never known. With Gale I felt sorrowful, but with Peeta I feel like I could kill the both of them.

It is a mandatory viewing at the square so I had to try and calm myself down before the Peacekeepers noticed my defiance. I feel Gale's eyes on me, which makes me even angrier. I may have decided to be his friend again, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven him for cheating on me.

I feel Prim rub my arm and I start to settle down. I can't make a scene because I need to be here to keep her safe. With that thought in mind I force myself to take big, deep breaths. I continue to do so until I can feel my body relax. I imagine myself swimming out in the woods, the cool, blue water and the way it feels along my body. This helps me drown out the voices of the announcers speculating what was going on between Peeta and Delly. After what feels like ages, we are finally excused from the square and I walk off. I just go. Unfortunately, the fence is turned on from the mandatory viewing so I can't head out to the forest. Instead I just walk around the district.

Delly should feel lucky that she is going to die in the Hunger Games, because if she didn't, she'd have a worse death waiting for her here. I start kicking rocks and mumbling about what I would do to Delly if she came back when I hear footsteps running up to me. I turn and see Gale. Damn it. I really don't want to have to deal with him right now.

"You know when you found me and Delly in the alley, it wasn't what it looked like. "

"Are you seriously going to start this? I know what I saw."

"Okay. Tell me exactly what it was that you saw. " He's challenging me. I had played the situation over and over again in my mind, but to please him I'll recall it again.

"I walked around the corner of the alley and saw Delly talking to someone. She saw me, spun you around and then kissed you."

"Did you even look at me? Did you look for any of the things I did when I kissed you? How I always ran my fingers through your hair? How I would hold you as close as I could? How our bodies always molded together? No. You ran off and never let me explain myself. I didn't know she was going to kiss me, and I had never kissed her before that. I don't know what the hell she was doing, but I've hated her everyday since then." Throughout his speech I could hear his anger rise. How hurt he was because I just assumed the worst in him. I felt guilt wash over me. I never gave Gale the benefit of the doubt, not because I didn't trust him, but because I always felt like I wasn't good enough for him. What kind of girlfriend was I?

"I know it's probably hard for you to believe, but it's the truth. I didn't follow you to tell you this in order to get you back. I came to tell you that to show you what Delly does. She is attracted to guys whose hearts are already taken and acts upon it." Gale pinches his nose and begins to pace back and forth. It seems as if he is trying to strategize his next phrase.

"I'm telling you this because that is exactly what she did to Peeta tonight. It was obvious that they had never kissed before. It was even more obvious that he was thinking about you while he was kissing her. His hands went to run through a braid that wasn't there."

I can't believe what Gale is saying. Peeta wasn't kissing Delly, but imagining it was me? Even if this were true, why was Gale telling me?

"I know you're probably wondering why I don't let you keep thinking that Peeta kissed Delly on your own. Especially now that you know that I didn't cheat on you. I'm doing this because I love you and I hate to see you hurt. Peeta loves you and would never do this to you on purpose. Remember that, Katniss. "

With that Gale walks away, and my anger turns to confusion and pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Everyone! I know that it has been forever since I have updated and I am so sorry for that! Currently I'm taking two online classes and working, so I really don't have time to do anything, let alone write for fun. As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

Ch 19

Katniss P.O.V.

Since Gale's and my conversation the other night, I've tried to avoid him as much as possible. I wasn't ready to face the fact that Gale hadn't cheated on me after all. That's what stifled all feelings I had for Gale and kept them under wraps. I clung to it and it was what led me to Peeta. Peeta. What was he going to do about Delly? I hope that he'll stay far from her.

I know that I love Peeta. He is the one solid thing in my life. He brings out the best in me, as I do him. We have a perfect balancing act. But what if he doesn't make it home? What do I do? Do I continue to push Gale away? Do I let him back into my heart?

The confusion that waves over me is overwhelming. I feel as if I'm drowning in my own emotions. My mind flashes back and forth between Gale and Peeta. The way they both held me, the way their lips felt on my own. With Gale I had my exact match in male form. We both did what we needed to survive. Peeta had everything that I didn't. He made me a better person. I know that he is the one for me, I just pray that he'll be able to return to District 12.

Peeta P.O.V

The next few days consist of training. Delly and I are instructed by Haymitch to stick together and be as affectionate as we can. I make sure to pretend that Delly is Katniss, which makes my act all the more believable. I'm not sure who Delly imagines me as, probably Gale. Sometimes my curiosity gets me and I'm tempted to ask about her and Gale's relationship. I wonder why they couldn't wait for him and Katniss to break up before pursuing something. Why did they have to hurt Katniss the way that they did? However, I always stifle those thoughts because it doesn't matter.

The other tributes are intimidating to say the least. The career districts like to group together and show off to us weaker districts. The most intimidating instance was when the male tribute from District 2, Cato, took every spear in the collection, threw them at the same time and not a single one missed the target. Delly looked at me and I rubbed my hand on her back to smooth her anxiety. Every day that we get closer to the arena, I get more and more scared about what we are going to face. I know that I must get through it in order to make it back to my Katniss.

At night, Haymitch and Effie work with us on how to play up the romance angle. Effie guides Delly on how to bat her eyelashes in order to reflect the desire that supposedly resonates within her. Throughout Effie's portion of the "training" with me, her hands were starting to get a little too friendly. Haymitch always knew when to step in, insisting that Effie practice on him. It wasn't until he started to clean the leftover vomit off of his shirt that she started to even get close to him.

However, I began to insist that I would learn better from watching, a suggestion that got me a wink from Haymitch. He would grab Effie and pull her onto his lap. She would then run her fingers through his hair and simultaneously twirl hers. Delly and I would attempt to interject something, but it got to the point where the two of them weren't even listening to us, so we snuck off and let them be alone.

We headed out to the main living room of our floor and asked an Avox to grab us a deck of cards. Neither of us really knew of any good games to play, so we decided to make one up of our own. It was pretty simple, if you drew a red, you had to tell a truth, and black it was a dare.

Of course, I had to go first. I grabbed a card and drew a red 10 of hearts. She asked me what I missed most about home. The answer was so automatic that I didn't even have to think twice about the question, "Katniss."

She didn't ask any other questions pertaining to the topic, but just grabbed a card and flipped it over. A red 7 of diamonds. "What is your favorite memory from when we were kids?"

She bites her bottom lip and looks at the ground. "Honestly, it was the day that we first met. I watched you walk in with your father and my eyes were drawn to your blonde locks. I knew that we would become friends when I saw you give your dad a hug goodbye. When we went to music, I made sure that I sat right next to you. I watched you the whole time, and saw the astonishment that crept on your face when Katniss stood up to sing. I could tell that you had fallen hard, so I did what any 5-year-old would do, I picked on you. I knew the second that you trusted me with your secret that I was right. We were going to be friends. Then I made sure to trip you at recess so I could make fun of you another time. That was my way of showing affection."

I don't even know how to respond to her truth. The day that I fell in love with Katniss is the day that holds her favorite memory of us. I quickly grab the next card, a black ace of spades.

"I dare you to go throw spit wads on District 2's floor." My stomach sank. Surely she didn't mean to throw wet paper like we did in school. Go trash a career floor? Is she trying to kill me before we even get into the games?

"Before you even think about backing out, I'll do it with you. We'll go as soon as Haymitch and Effie go to bed." We go back to our rooms and wait for our mentor and escort to go to bed. As soon as I hear their doors shut, I sneak out dressed in all black. Funny enough, Delly steps out in the same outfit. I sneak into Effie's bathroom and grab her makeup. I camouflage Delly and my faces by using tones of browns, blacks, and greens. I make sure that it is so intricate that you can't even tell who we are by the time I am finished. Delly pulls her hair up and puts it under a black scarf that she pulls from the living room closet.

Once that is all done, we grab a roll of toilet paper and run it under the sink in the kitchen. An avox walks out and stares at us. We giggle and shush him, even though they won't be able to really go and warn anyone of what is happening. However, he just silently chuckles and helps us wet down more paper. Even though he cannot talk, his eyes tell us all that I need to know. This is probably the first fun thing he's gotten to do in years and, unfortunately, it might be the last.

Delly and I slide out the door while the avox goes and puts pillows under our beds to look like we are occupying them. We head over to the elevator and push the button to the second floor. We slither down the grand hallway and start throwing wads all over the place. We make sure to hit up the tributes' pictures, the mirror, and the ceiling. Alarms start going off and we bolt towards the elevator. We get inside and as the doors shut I can see Cato and Clove running towards us. Delly hits the 4th floor button and the elevator shoots up. I look at her questioningly, but she grabs my arm and pulls me towards the stairs. We sprint up the 243 stairs that separate the 4th and 12th floor. Even though the run was awful, the idea was ingenious. If they couldn't see who we are, then they won't be able to track us. Hopefully they noticed the elevator stop on the 4th floor and think it was their tributes. I doubt that the Capitol will punish us at all seeing as it would be hard to replace both male and female tribute from 12.

We stumble onto the 12th floor and are greeted by our Avox friend. We look around to make sure that no one is paying attention and relay our escapade to him all while pretending that we were occupying ourselves with something else. We wouldn't want him to be punished for conversing with us, but they can't punish him for overhearing us.

He comes and helps us wash the camo off of our faces. It saddens me that he has to spend the rest of his life serving others and having no freedom. I suppose in a way that is what will happen to all of us. Either I give my life to the Capitol by dying in the Hunger Games, or I spend the rest of it mentoring other children to die. Overall I lose, but at least in the latter situation I get to be with Katniss again.


End file.
